but i love you
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: kisah seorang myungsoo sang artis terkenal, yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya. myungyeol pertama,


Disclaimer: (?) aku bingung mau ngisi apa, yang jelas semua chara milik diri mereka sendiri.

Cast: Kim MyungSoo, Lee SungYeol

Genre: Drama, Romance

Rated: K+

WARNING: Typo(s), adegan yang dalam bentuk kilasan-kilasan kejadian, pendeskripsian yang gak lengkap.

a/n: note sedikit sebelum cerita, ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu G-Dragon But I Love You. Dan bahasa dalam percakapan di sesuaikan latar cerita.

.

.

.

_Myungsoo-ya, saat kau menemukan surat ini aku yakin aku sudah tidak ada di Seol._

_Kau adalah seorang aktor yang sangat terkenal, dan aku adalah orang biasa, kau sangat bersinar di mata semua orang, termasuk di mataku. Banyak orang yang memujamu, termasuk aku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bersinar, dan jangankan dipuja, mungkin sekarang ini aku orang paling dibenci di Seol._

_Maafkan aku, karena aku career-mu mengalami halangan, maafkan kecerobohanku. Dan aku juga minta maaf atas keegoisanku selama ini, aku selalu menginginkan hal yang mustahil aku miliki, dan contoh terbaik adalah aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu._

_Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah sadar, apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dan tidak bisa aku dapatkan. Untuk terakir kalinya…,_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Lee Sungyeol_

_._

_._

.

'Cih' Aku langsung meremas surat yang baru saja aku temukan.

"Hey, sepertinya dia sedang pergi, apartement ini kosong." Aku tidak menjawab pernyataan manager-ku, aku lebih memilih berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar sang pemilik, tidak peduli kalau bahu-ku menabrak bahu _manager_ _hyung_ yang saat itu sedang berdiri di pintu.

"Hey! Kau mau ke mana? Sekarang kita sudah terlambat karena kau memaksa ingin kemari."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Teriak-ku tanpa memperlambat gerak kaki-ku. Sekarang hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin aku datangi. Dan aku harap aku tidak terlambat.

"Ya! Aku bertanya, kau akan ke mana?"

"Bandara." Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki _manager_ sempat berhenti mengikutiku, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengikutiku dengan langkah yang lebih cepat

"YA! Berengsek! Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi kau harus _filming_ sekarang! Ini acara langsung!"

Aku berhenti melangkah, bukan karena ingin meladeni _manager-_ku, tapi kini aku sudah berdiri di depan mobilku.

"Dan aku tidak peduli dengan _filming_. Berikan kunci mobil padaku!" aku bisa melihat kaget dan murka bercampur aduk di wajah _manager_ _hyung_ saat dia mendengar ucapanku.

"Ya! Apa kau tahu berapa ganti rugi yang harus kita bayar jika sekarang kita tidak pergi ke lokasi _filming?_"

"Aku ulang, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, berikan aku kunci mobil-ku!" tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus aku bayar, aku yakin uang yang aku miliki akan cukup membayarnya, saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari pada uang, yang akan pergi dari hadapanku.

"Cih! Apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak mau tahu, kau urus sendiri akibatnya." Tanpa menanggapi ucapan _manager_ aku langsung merampas kunci mobil yang ada di tangan _manager._

.

.

.

"**Apa yang sedang kau baca? Ucap-ku sambil duduk di samping Sungyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa di hadapan tv dan merampas selembar keras yang sedang di baca oleh Sungyeol. Aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat lembaran itu berupa iklan beberapa apartement di inggris.**

"**Ah, itu sepertinya milik Sunggyu Hyung, tadi dia datang dan berkata ingin menetap di london sementara waktu."**

**Lalu aku teringat, akhir-akhir ini Sunggyu _hyung_ memang berkata ingin mengambil waktu liburan yang cukup lama bersama Woohyun _hyung_. Merasa tidak peduli, aku melempar lembaran itu ke meja.**

"**Myungsoo-ya, maafkan aku."**

"**Hm, kau sudah berkali-kali minta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya." Ucapku tidak peduli sambil menidurkan diri di sofa itu dengan berbantalkan paha Sungyeol.**

.

.

.

Aku mendengus kesal, 'aku mencintaimu'? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa keras mengingat tulisan itu. Apa meninggalkan seseorang yang kau cintai masih bisa di bilang cinta? Jika iya, maka aku tidak ingin dia mencintaiku, karena yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah dia di sisiku.

'egois'? cih, aku tidak peduli apa sebutan yang dia pakai, tapi itu yang aku inginkan. Aku menginginkannya.

Terkenal? Bersinar? Di puja? Apa lagi? Melakukan ini semua adalah salah satu impianku, tapi jika itu artinya dia harus pergi, maka aku tidak akan ragu meninggalkan semua itu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah satu jam mengelilingi bandara sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya di meja informasi dan menemukan jika hari itu hanya ada satu pesawat ke london dan pesawat itu adalah pesawat yang dinaiki Sungyeol dan pesawat itu sudah lepas landas satu jam sebelumnya. Dan itu semua artinya kau terlambat.

Dengan tangan terkepal aku pergi meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Dia sudah pergi?" aku melempar _glare_ singkat pada managerku, Hoya. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarku untuk mengambil dompet dan beberapa barang yang akan aku butuhkan.

"Kau mau ke mana? Membeli tiket pesawat?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Katakan padaku dia pergi ke mana? Biar aku yang urus tiketmu, kau siapkan saja pakaianmu. Dan ingat, aku masih marah padamu." Aku menatap sekilas pada Hoya, dan menghela napas pelan, menenangkan diriku.

"Inggris, aku akan mengurus semuanya setelah ini. Dan pilih tiket yang paling awal." Kali ini Hoya yang tidak membalas ucapanku dia hanya mengangguk singkat dan berlalu pergi. Tapi itu sudah cukup, sekarang aku hanya perlu menyiapkan barang-barangku.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Kau beruntung karena selain yang kemarin kau tidak memiliki jadwal selama satu minggu ini. Atau kau sudah menduga akan ada kejadian seperti ini, jadi kau sengaja meminta aku mengosongkan jadwalmu?" Pikiran-ku berbeda dengan Hoya, kalau saja aku meminta jadwal libur lebih cepat, maka hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Menurutku ini adalah kesialan, bukan keberuntungan.

"Aku pergi." Dengan dua kata itu aku mengahiri semua obrolan kami plus berpamitan dan pergi mengambil satu langkah ke depan untuk menjemput orang yang memang sudah seharusnya tetap di sampingku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Dia memang menyewa flat-ku, bayaran sewanya pun sudah masuk ke dalam rekeningku sejak 3 hari lalu, dan seharusnya dia datang kemarin. Tapi sampai sekarang orang yang bernama Lee Sungyeol yang kau cari itu masih belum datang."**

"_**Aunty**_** sudah menghubungi nomor yang dia berikan sejak kemarin, Tapi selalu tidak aktif."**

"**Maafkan _Aunty_ karena tidak bisa membantumu lagi **_**Son. **_**_Aunty_ harap kau bisa segera menemukan dia."**

**"Kau tenang saja, jika dia datang _Aunty_ akan menghubungimu."**

.

.

.

End(?)

Aku masih ragu antara lanjutin atau gak, tapi kalau pun ini tbc, yang jelas gak aku kerjain dalam waktu deket, maafin mood-ku yang sangat jarang datang.

Makasih buat G-Dragon yang bikin aku hiatus selama setengah tahun gara-gara terlalu fokus mlototin tuh muka dan makasih juga udah bikin aku buat ff di saat aku lagi UKK, dan makasih buat yang nyempetin baca ff ini.


End file.
